


The Best Job Ever

by LesboDyke



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mary Margaret gets a new job, looking after two girls in the afternoons. While one of them is over excited and desperate for company and attention, the other is silent and hides away from the world. It doesn't take long before Mary Margaret decides to introduce her own kids to her new charges, hoping that they could all be friends. (Rating may be changed in later chapters.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MickeySam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeySam/gifts).



> I know, another new fic.  
> This is a gift to the wonderful MickeySam who I absolutely adore~!

“This is Anna. Elsa will be in her room most likely. It's unlikely you'll ever see their parents, but don't worry, the girls will tell you where everything is.” The tutor shook Mary Margaret's hand softly before making his apologies and leaving quickly.

Turning to the seven year old, Mary Margaret smiled, offering her hand out to Anna.

“It's nice to meet you Anna. I'm Mary Margaret. It's nice to meet you.” Anna's face lit up as she shook the woman's hand, her tongue poking out of the hole where her teeth should be.

“Hi! So you're our new nanny? That's cool, you're younger than the last one, she was _reaaaaally_ old! She could play games or anything, so it was really boring.” Anna babbled and Mary Margaret chuckled.

“Well I can play all the games that you want. So what do you want to play?”

Mary Margaret looked in on Elsa a few times that afternoon, always found the girl sat reading a book in her room. She was polite, smiled when Mary Margaret spoke to her, but didn't want to leave her room and come and play with her sister.

Arriving home, Mary Margaret slumped down into the bed, sighing in relief. Seven year olds have far too much energy.

“Hey Mom.” Emma smiled and settled next to Mary Margaret, curling into a hug with a happy sigh.  
“Kristoff's with Dad at the stable with Sven. You have a good day at your new job?” Emma questioned as Hook, Emma's three legged labrador, bounded up and hopped his way up onto the couch, resting himself over the both of them with his head on Emma's lap, whining until she scratched at his ears.

“Yeah. The kids are the same ages as you and your brother, so it's almost like being at home most of the time. The youngest girl is basically a female Kristoff. The older girl... She just stays in her room on her own.” Mary Margaret sighed, shaking her head and nudging at Hook till he moved a little since his tail was about to smack her in the face if he wagged it any harder.

“Why's she do that? I mean, Kristoff annoys the hell outta me sometimes but I wouldn't shut myself in my room, I'd just find something else to do.” Emma shrugged, resting more on her Mom, smiling as Mary Margaret kissed her head.

“I don't know honey. I'm gonna try and speak to her a little more tomorrow, but her sister seems to need attention. Their parents are never home.” She shook her head disapprovingly. Both herself and David worked and their kids were home schooled, just like Elsa and Anna and their parents, but both she and her husband always made time for their kids, even if it was just half an hour before they went to bed.

“Don't they have any other friends?” Emma asked with a deep frown. Both she and Kristoff had friends outside of each other, even without school.

“I don't think they do, no. They're very cooped up.” Mary Margaret sighed again before nudging Emma.  
“C'mon, let's get dinner started.” They knocked Hook to the floor, standing with matching smiles as the dog bounded about, not at all bothered by his missing left foreleg.

~~

After a week of working with Anna and Elsa, Mary Margaret hadn't made any progress with getting the older girl out of her room. Anna had calmed down after a few days, glad she had someone to play with.

“Would you like someone to play with, of your own age, Anna?” She asked curiously. She'd considered bringing her kids with her one day, but only if Anna and Elsa wanted to. She had a feeling Anna would want to, but as of yet she hadn't heard Elsa speak a word to her.

“Someone of my own age? I don't know anyone my own age.”

“I know you don't. But I've got a son the same age as you, his name's Kristoff. If you'd like, I'd bring him and his sister to meet you.” Anna brightened and beamed, nodding excitedly.

“Yeah! Can you? I'd love to play with more people! Not that you're not fun, you're great fun but y'know kids my own ages would be really fun to play with.” Anna babbled before realising what she was doing and shutting up, doing her best to look mildly ashamed at her speech. Mary Margaret chuckled, shaking her head softly.

“I know what you mean Anna. Shall I bring them tomorrow?” Anna nodded excitedly, bouncing on the spot and asking a million and one questions about Kristoff and Emma, wanting to know everything about both of them.

Emma had a box of lego clutched to her chest. Despite being twelve, Emma  _adored_ the building blocks, her bedroom was full of them. This was a new set David had gotten her the day before in reward for the shining review from her tutor. (Kristoff had gotten a new video game for the exact same reason). She wasn't feeling the most social today, even though she'd agreed to come along, so she'd brought her lego, planning on sitting in a quiet corner and building if she didn't want to play with Anna.  
Kristoff, on the other hand, was fidgeting excitedly at the thought of having someone new to play with, especially since his Mom had explained that Anna loved all physical imagination games, much like he did.

“Mary Margaret! You're here!” Anna bounded up to them as Mary Margaret let them in through the side door entrance she always used.

“Hey Anna, this is Kristoff and Emma.” Anna's beam brightened further as she stopped in front of Kristoff.

“Are you really the same age as me? You're really tall, you look like you should be the older one, not that you don't look mature Emma but he's so tall that really he looks like he should be older than you by a long shot and...” Emma sighed and rolled her eyes. She had a feeling that as lovely as this girl may be, she was going to grate on her nerves. As she tuned back into the conversation, she realised that Kristoff and Anna were taking off to engage in some form of game.

“Can I go look around Mom?” Emma asked, turning to Mary Margaret and shifting her box so that it was under her arm.

“Okay Emma, just don't break anything.” Mary Margaret agreed quickly before hurrying after the two younger kids, having a distinct feeling that the 'don't break anything' rule would be going out of the window very quickly if she didn't catch up to them.

Emma glanced around as she walked around the rather large house. She couldn't help but feel a little concerned that there were no family photo's anywhere. There was all sorts of art and other things scattered about, but nothing to suggest that this house was anything more than a museum. It even had the creepy silence that pervaded all museums.

Coming across a closed door, the only one she'd found during her exploration, Emma knocked once before pushing the door open, jumping slightly at the sight of a blonde girl sat upon her bed, a book on her lap and various papers scattered about her bed.

“Oh, sorry. I was looking for a quiet place to sit and build that didn't make me feel like I was in an old ladies house.” Emma explained, having figured out that this must be the other daughter, Elsa.  
“I'm Emma, Mary Margaret's daughter. Do you... mind if I sit in here? I won't get in your way, I just can't think of anywhere else I could sit that is safe from your sister and my brother.” She watched Elsa carefully and when her facial expression didn't change from shock and mild confusion, she sighed and pushed the door shut again, settling herself in the corner by the window and opening the box, pulling out the instructions and turning her focus entirely onto the bricks.  
She was methodical as she sorted the pieces into the piles before opening the instructions. It was then she remembered her glasses. She _hated_ wearing them, even though she was technically supposed to wear them all the time now. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she pulled out the case and pulled a face at the glasses before she slipped them on and turned her attention back to the manual before her.

She completely forgot about the other girl in the room, until when she was half way through the instructions, there was movement.  
Elsa stood from the bed. She'd been attempting to focus on her French Homework, but she couldn't. She'd never met anyone that didn't tiptoe around her. Staff, her sister, even her  _parents_ they all tiptoed around her, careful not to upset her, leaving her alone when she asked to be. And then there was this girl who just walked into her bedroom and sat herself down to work. And the work she was doing was fascinating to Elsa. She'd seen them before, they were technically a childs toy, she knew that they could be used to create some incredible things. She had a feeling that Emma was building a plane of some sorts and she'd been watching in interest as the bricks had taken form.

She sat herself opposite Emma on the floor, staring at the organised piles of bricks and then at the instructions that lay, upside down to her.

“What are you building?” She asked quietly, not even realising that she'd spoken until she'd done it and couldn't take it back.

“A plane. It's an Avengers set, see? Black Widow.” Emma held up a little lego figurine, not commenting on the fact Elsa had finally spoken to her. Elsa frowned, shaking her head.

“I've never seen...” She admitted quietly and Emma's eyes blew wide.

“Really? Well, I think my mom is gonna bring us with her quite a lot now, so I could bring it with me next time, if you wanted. It's a good film.” Elsa bit her lip and nodded slowly, shrugging as she did.

“Uh sure... I mean, if you want to come back... We could maybe... I mean... could I help with your plane?” Emma grinned and nodded, motioning to three separate piles of bricks and a second instruction booklet.

“That's for the helicopter, the one that goes with the plane. You wanna do that? It'll be difficult for us to both work on the same one without getting in each other's way.” Emma explained and Elsa nodded, shifting a little and opening the second booklet.

They went back to working in silence, bar the quiet clicks of the bricks snapping together to make what the booklet told them to. Emma glanced up after another ten minutes and groaned as the sound of thundering footsteps came up the stairs.

“My brother and your sister are really loud, aren't they?” She said, looking at the door in worry, knowing that normally Kristoff just burst into her room without a knock and wouldn't leave until she yelled for one of her parents. Elsa nodded, her focus still on the lego she was working on.

“So where do you think the Aliens took your sister Kristoff? She's vanished of the face of the earth!” Anna grinned as they hurried around her house in search of the girl.

“Maybe they took her into the gardens! There must be plenty of places to hide her out there!” He suggested, grabbing her hand and pulling her back towards the stairs. None of his other friends used their imaginations like Anna did, it was great, he hadn't had this much fun in a long time. The fact that Emma had vanished was worrying him a little, because his Mom had said she'd gone exploring but none of them could find her now. There was always a chance she'd just found a quiet hidey hole to build her stupid lego in and hadn't heard them shouting her, but there was also a possibility she had locked herself in somewhere stupid and so they were on a search party, including his Mom, though she'd said she'd search alone so they had a better chance of finding her.  
In reality, he and Anna weren't really searching anymore, they were too busy having fun to look for his stupid sister, who probably was just somewhere hidden in the giant house.

Mary Margaret sighed as she heard Kristoff and Anna thunder out of the house. She had a feeling that they wouldn't be able to keep up the search for very long, but she was a little worried about Emma. It wasn't like her to vanish really. If it had been Kristoff, she wouldn't have worried, he was constantly running off and getting into trouble, but Emma wasn't really the type, unless she had Hook with her, and Mary Margaret had expressly forbidden her from bringing her dog, at least on the first day.  
With a resigned sigh, Mary Margaret knocked on Elsa's door before pulling it open slowly, planning on asking if she'd seen Emma, though she doubted she'd get an answer. As the door opened, Mary Margaret breathed a sigh of relief. There was Emma and Elsa sat in the corner, working on Emma's lego.

“Sorry girls, I was just coming to check up on you, make sure you were okay and didn't need anything.” She couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride at the sight of Elsa clearly engaging with someone. If she'd have known this would have worked, she'd have started bringing Emma and Kristoff from day one.

“No thanks Mom, we're good, right?” Emma looked back at Elsa after speaking, and the other blonde nodded quickly.  
“Yeah, we're good. Have fun with Kristoff and Anna.” Emma said dismissively, wanting to return to her building, having been really enjoying the quiet time sat with Elsa. 

“Okay, I'll be back in an hour or so with your afternoon snack.” Mary Margaret said with a grin, closing the door behind her. It was nice to see Elsa coming out of her shell.

 


	2. The Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Kristoff get to go back and visit Elsa and Anna again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry this took me so long to get up, but here it is, chapter two!

“Do you want to come spend the afternoon with Elsa again?” Mary Margaret asked from the door to Emma's room. Emma glanced up from her book and grinned, nodding quickly.

“Sure, I said I'd bring the Avengers to show her, can you grab it for me while I get ready?” Mary Margaret nodded, turning to go and fetch the well loved DVD. Kristoff was finishing off his snack (Or as Mary Margaret called it 'His midafternoon meal') and then he was gonna go get his shoes on, so they were all nearly ready. Emma would take a few minutes, but she was getting quicker. She'd been a nightmare to get ready when she was younger and needed help.

“Mom, can I bring Hook?” Emma asked as she appeared from her bedroom, heading for the shoe rack, Hook happily following behind her.

“Maybe next time sweetheart. I'll have to check with Elsa's parents if it's okay to bring him.” Mary Margaret explained, quickly anticipating Emma's pout if she didn't give an explanation.

“Fine.” Emma grumbled as she sat down to pull her shoes on, patting Hook's head softly.  
“You're gonna have to stay home again buddy, but I promise I'll buy you some treats soon.” Hook barked, jumping up to rest his leg on her shoulder, licking at her face lovingly. She let him go for a moment before carefully knocking him down.  
“Okay, okay, get down, I gotta go!” Emma reached her hand up, silently asking Mary Margaret for help.

~~~

Before Mary Margaret had even fully parked the car, Kristoff had jumped out and taken off towards the house. Anna had promised to play soldiers with him and he couldn't wait!  
Emma rolled her eyes, unclipping her seatbelt and pushing the door open, glancing up at the intimidating house again. She didn't really understand how anyone could comfortably live in a place so silent and large.  
Emma followed her mom inside, clutching at the DVD and hoping that Elsa would come out of her room to watch it, since she hadn't seen a TV in there yesterday. She almost fell over in shock when she spotted Elsa stood in the hall uncomfortably, fiddling with the end of her braid. Emma grinned, stepping towards her.

“Hey Elsa. I brought the DVD like I said I would, if you wanna watch it?” She offered, ignoring her mom's proud noises from behind her. Elsa nodded, still fidgeting with her hair.

“You want me to put some popcorn on for you girls while you watch?” Mary Margaret asked as the girls headed towards the overly large lounge.

“Sure mom, thanks!” Emma called back to her as she followed Elsa into the lounge, grinning from ear to ear at the thought of popcorn and her favourite movie with a new friend.

“You actually brought the movie?” Elsa asked once they were alone, frowning at the case in Emma's hands.  
“I thought you wouldn't come back...” She admitted quietly. It had felt too good to be true when Emma had instantly been so comfortable around her. No-one else had ever done that with her.

“Why wouldn't I come back? We had fun, didn't we?” Emma frowned, shifting from foot to foot anxiously, worried that maybe Elsa found her annoying or worse of all, she'd found about her secret and had freaked out.

“Yeah, we did.” Elsa grinned as they came to a halt in a big room with plush seats and comfy sofa's, but no visible TV.

“You... you do know what you need to _watch_ a DVD, right Elsa?” Elsa rolled her eyes at Emma, pressing a concealed button on the wall which slid back the wood to reveal a cinema style screen.  
“Oh. Good TV.” Elsa stifled a chuckle with her hand as she motioned to the DVD player underneath the overly large screen. Emma slid the disc in quickly, bouncing over to one of the chairs and settling herself in it carefully. Despite there being plenty of other chairs, Elsa instantly settled next to Emma.

“This is my favourite chair...” She explained quietly, staring at her lap. She liked her order and her favourites, it made her comfortable.

“Okay, you want me to move?” Elsa shrugged and Emma relaxed instantly, lounging back against the chair as she pressed play, grinning brightly as it started up.

~~~

“Wow! That was great!” Elsa bounced up to her feet as the credit's finally finished rolling, the secret scene having passed.

“I'm glad you liked it.” Emma beamed as she sat up and stretched, dislodging the now long empty popcorn bowl.

“Yeah! I can't believe I've never seen that before!” Emma couldn't help but beam at Elsa looking so excited.

“It's my favourite, I've seen it hundreds of times, you should get the DVD if you like it so much.” Emma suggested, moving to rescue her disc and set it carefully back in the case.

“Yeah, I will.” Elsa fidgeted before holding her hand out to Emma, feeling her arm shake slightly at the thought of the physical contact, but she wanted to do this, she finally had a friend, that meant physical contact.  
“I... I wanna show you something.” Elsa offered, doing her best to smile. Emma's eyes widened and she beamed, taking Elsa's hand easily.

“What is it?” Emma asked and Elsa started to walk up towards her bedroom again, gripping Emma's hand slightly in an effort to stop herself from shaking as she moved.

“It's a surprise.” Elsa said and Emma groaned as she followed behind her, glad that Elsa wasn't running or anything.

“I hate surprises, can't you just tell me?”

“No.”

“Fine. Meanie.” Emma teased, squeezing Elsa's hand to prove she was joking and getting a chuckle in response. Elsa pushed open her bedroom door, her heart pounding a little, worried that maybe this had been a bad idea.

“I... I told my Father about what we'd done last time you were here and... he got us this.” Elsa motioned to the several huge (and very expensive) lego sets that stood in their boxes in her room.

“Wow! That's a lot of lego!” Emma exclaimed, releasing Elsa's hand and hurrying forward to examine the boxes, her eyes wide with wonder.  
“These are the really expensive ones, I've wanted these for ages, and your dad just _bought_ them for you?” She asked, turning to look at Elsa in amazement. Elsa shrugged, a slight blush colouring her cheeks as she watched Emma fawn over the boxes in joy.  
“Can we build one now? They'll look really cool when we get them finished!” Emma bounced slightly, even though she didn't want to do them on her own. For the first time ever, she didn't want to build just sat on her own, she liked building with Elsa, it was actually fun.

“Sure. That is why I got them, so that we could build them together.” Elsa said, pushing her bedroom door shut and moving towards the box Emma seemed most interested in.  
“Which one do you want to do first?” Emma blinked and span again, looking at all the boxes before settling on the one she was stood next to, a huge temple.

“This one! It'll look great and it's the smallest one, so if you don't enjoy it so much this time, the other big ones can go back.” She offered, knowing that really, not many other people liked building the same way she did. Elsa frowned at the thought of not enjoying doing this, she'd enjoyed it so much the other day, it had been great fun.

“Okay...” Elsa agreed, ripping open the top of the box and pulling out the instructions on the box.

“Can... can we organise them, like I did yesterday? I find it easier like that, though it might take a while with a big set like this.” Emma asked, chewing on her bottom lip slightly. Kristoff teased her for her supposed 'OCD' over needing the pieces to be placed in neat little piles before she could start.

“Sure. I was going to do that anyone, I thought that was how it worked.” Elsa said with a shrug and Emma felt herself relax as they started to organise the bricks into the necessary piles.

~~~

“So what do you do when we're not here?” Kristoff asked as he offered his hand down to Anna to help her climb up the tree they were conquering, to see if it was suitable to build a treehouse in.

“Nothing, really. I do lessons with my tutors and other than that I do stuff like this on my own. Elsa's no fun, she doesn't leave her room really.” Anna explained, taking Kristoff's hand and letting him help her up onto a more secure branch, the two of them stopping for a moment.

“That's really boring. Don't you have any other friends that can come and play with you?” Kristoff asked, shifting to the next branch over and bouncing slightly, testing the strength.

“No, we don't see anyone other than our tutors and your Mom. And you guys.” Anna explained with a shrug.  
“What're you doing?”

“Testing the strength of the branch. If it can handle me bouncing on it like this, there's a chance it'll hold up a treehouse, and that big one you're standing on is sturdy and huge, so that'll likely hold one. So if we can get the stuff, this'd be the best place to build it.” Kristoff explained before frowning.  
“Do you really not see anyone else? That sucks, I've got loads of friends. I mean, none of them are as fun as you, but it still must suck to have no one else to play with.” Anna shrugged again, grinning at Kristoff.

“I don't mind, really. I'd rather have one really good friend than plenty of not so good friends.” She explained with a shrug, sitting herself on the branch she was stood on, as Kristoff shifted over to sit next to her.

“Yeah, I guess that's true. Still must get lonely though.” Anna rested her hand on top of Kristoff's swinging her legs happily.

“I'm not that lonely. Especially since your mom keeps bringing you with her.” Anna grinned and Kristoff grinned, twisting his hand around and tangling his fingers with Anna's.

“I'll make sure she brings me every day then!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed~!  
> Lemme know what you think!


End file.
